


Stolen Moments

by tinyfiestyrosiekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, NSFW, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sexual, These two need a lot of reassurance, Violence, and Gabriel is a possessive man in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten
Summary: Stolen Moments between soldiers, Stolen Affections in Shadowed places, dark spaces.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Soldiers need their time spent together, when you live cheek to cheek sometimes its the reminder they are still there and still side by side that matter.

There’s a certain way Jack looks at him that sets Gabe’s blood boiling in ways he can’t describe. Sure he’s had some past flings, a lover or two in the far flung shores of the war and a couple twists in bunks; muffled behind bitten pillows and muttered whispers. Nothing that ever really came as close as what he had with Jack.

Not even by a long shot.  
It sends claws skittering down his spine, and he poses just a little more. Smirks just a little wider and meets those pale eyes with his own. Revels in the way they turn dark sapphire instead of the blue of the skies over Sunny California shores; prompts him to twist just so. He’s got a great ass and he damn well knows it, and knows that Jack knows it. 

There’s a way Jack talks to him. 

An air, a cadence; that’s unique to their interactions: SEP had enhanced a lot of shit including his hearing and memory recall. Jack’s voice deepens, but its lighter; easier like Jack can breathe and Gabriel knows he does the same thing. 

There’s a certain way Jack invades his space. Casual touch and casual gestures, stealing things right from his hands: from files to coffee to his work tablet. He always rewards him in kind; stolen items for stolen moments of attention. Hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder as they lean into each other and work on a problem together. Like so many times on the field back to back using each other as a point to fight around instead of fight against and how many Omnics had learned that the hard way?

Unstoppable.

Like Bottled Lightning cracked on the ground and set loose.

As easy falling asleep on a sunny day with a warm body tucked into the edge of your arm as the breeze curled over you… He’d take Jack back to California one day.

For now he takes the time to memorize this new way Jack looks at him. All hungry eyed and hot, the way his palms seem to sear his skin as they drag over his thighs, hips and sides…more and more. Further, more intimate and more demanding as Gabe digs his nails into freckled milk-gold skin. So beautiful this man, so god damn beautiful; like he was molded from some ancient master’s mind of what fair Adonis had once looked like… 

He arches under his teeth and his palms and gasps prayers to a god that might not even care. 

And that’s okay. 

He has Jack, and Jack has him and that’s all they need.

He reaches out, catching his cheeks and drags him up for a kiss that’s more teeth then lips and thinks this might be okay too as Jack surges forward to topple them both back into the stained sheets under the dark cover of night. 

Stolen moments…


End file.
